Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, a printing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, by performing post processing on printed materials printed by a copying machine or the like, improvement of usability or visual quality of that printed materials has been performed. In such post processing, for example there is stapling processing that opens a punch hole in the printed materials and causes it to be closed by a binder. In addition, there are bookbinding processes in such post processing, and in such bookbinding processes there are those that, for example, book-bind by saddle stitching printed sheets that have been laid-out for bookbinding.
In addition, there is demand for increasing sheet types that can be used in printing and post processing to improve usability or visual quality of printed materials, and for example it is possible to use, as a printing sheet, a transparent film or coated sheet whose front surface has been coated. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-35151 discloses that an OHP sheet, on which a mirror image of an original image has been printed, and inserting paper, on which a normal image of the original image has been printed, are overlapped, and an image of the OHP sheet can be visually observed as an erected image of the original image from a back surface side of the OHP sheet, and if the OHP sheet is turned up, an image on inserting paper can be visually observed unchanged as the erected image of the original image.
By applying this technique, to improve visual quality of a printed material a transparent film is used on a front cover, a back cover, inserting paper, or the like of the printed material, an image of the front cover is printed in a mirror image on the back surface thereof, and the image of the front cover is made to be visible through the transparent film if seen from the perspective of a front surface of the film. Thus improving the visual quality of a front cover or a back cover, and making a bookbinding product resistant to dirtying is being considered.
However, when using a transparent film on a front cover, because such a transparent film is hard to bend, there are cases in which it cannot be reversed in a printing apparatus and discharged. Accordingly, when printing a front cover, a situation arises in which the printing cannot be performed when printing of a mirror image on a back surface is attempted by causing the transparent film to be reversed. To avoid this, there is a need to print an image of a front cover in a normal image on a front surface of the transparent film that is used as the front cover, but this leads to the visual quality suffering because a print face becomes a front side of the transparent film.